


The trick to forgetting (is a bludger to the head)

by Robottko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: Sometimes it takes a bludger to the face, and a little bit of amnesia to know how someone truly feels.





	The trick to forgetting (is a bludger to the head)

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta or britpicked (and was written entirely on my phone.) So please feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> Also, this is my first Hedric fic, so if you feel like its super OOC, let me know!

Harry tapped his fingers against the handle of his Firebolt nervously, his Gryffindor Quidditch robes feeling warmer than usual. His teammates chatted enthusiastically as they got ready around him, seemly oblivious to their captains nerves.  
It was Harry’s last game of his Hogwarts career, and everyone had come to watch. Harry had managed to convince Professor McGonagall that those returning to redo their seventh year should be allowed to play for the Quidditch teams, as they were still technically seventh years (eighth year nickname aside). To repay her, the Gryffindor team had managed to win every match that they had played that year. Harry felt confident that they could beat the Ravenclaw team. No, the game itself wasn’t why he was nervous.

It was who was  _watching_. 

“I haven’t seen you this nervous for a match since first year,” Ron said, startling Harry from his thoughts as he plopped down beside him. “You alright mate?”

“I’m fine,” Harry lied. 

“Harry’s just nervous because his boyfriend is going to be watching,” Ginny said, sitting down on Harry’s other side. “And it’s his last game at Hogwarts, so he’s got to make a good impression.”

“Cedric isn’t my boyfriend!” Harry said, his face burning. “And it’s  _your_  last game too. Why aren’t you more nervous?”

“Because I’ll be playing for the Holyhead Harpies next year,” Ginny said with a shrug, ignoring the first part of Harry’s sentence. 

“They haven’t signed you yet!” Ron argued. 

“No, but they will,” Ginny said confidently, “and they’re not the only team that’s sent talent scouts to this game.”

“Cedric isn’t my boyfriend,” Harry repeated, only to be ignored again. 

“Who else has sent scouts?” Jimmy Peakes asked, fiddling with his beaters bat. 

“I think I saw someone from Puddlemere United,” Ginny replied, “and the Wimborne Wasps definitely sent a scout.”

“They’re trying to convince Harry here to go into professional Quidditch instead of becoming an Auror, huh?” Ritchie Cootie piped up, grinning. 

“Not just them,” Ginny laughed. “But Diggory too.”

“Every time we see Cedric, he suggests a new career path for Harry,” Ron tells them. “I think last year was too much for his heart to handle.”

“Cedric’s not my boyfriend,” Harry said once more, rather weakly. 

“Well I don’t know why not,” Ginny said. “You’ve had a crush on him for ages.”

Harry sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. After the disastrous third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Cedric has become close friends, writing each other letters over that horrible summer. Harry had assumed that the friendship would end once they got back to Hogwarts. Harry was a social outcast, and Cedric was preparing for his NEWTS, and Harry wouldn’t have blamed him for cutting ties. 

Cedric stayed though, defending Harry whenever someone was foolish enough to insult him in front of Cedric. He was one of the first to join the DA, proudly signing his name under Ron and Hermione’s. It was a wonder that it took Harry so long to realise that he had developed a crush on Cedric. 

“Since fifth year, at least,” Ron said, pulling Harry from his thoughts. “You’d get this soppy look on your face whenever he’d compliment you during the DA meetings.”

“Shut up,” Harry groaned. 

“He still does, actually,” Demelza Robins said cheerfully. 

“It’s cute,” Ginny soothes at Harry’s groan of embarrassment. “Anyway, you should stop pining and ask him out.”

Harry shook his head, glancing up at his teammates. “He doesn’t like me like that.”

“Rubbish!” Ron patted Harry on the back gruffly. 

“No, he doesn’t,” Harry insisted. “It’s alright, I’ve come to terms with it.”

Harry managed to figure out how he felt about halfway through fifth year, after Cho and Cedric broke up. He assumed that he was happy that Cho was single, but when she started dating a Slytherin seventh year, he was surprised to discover that he wasn’t as jealous as he had been before.

He hadn’t realised until Cedric started to date someone new that the jealousy had been directed at the wrong person.

“But he’s bi, too, isn’t he?” Demelza asked. “Didn’t he date Liam Bellchant from Ravenclaw during his seventh year?”

“Yes, he did,” Harry gritted out, an odd swoop of jealousy sinking his stomach, even though Cedric and Liam broke up after two months of dating. “But just because we’re both bisexual doesn’t mean he’d want to date  _me_.”

“Completely oblivious,” Ginny sighed in defeat. 

“We’ll get through to them one day,” Ron told Ginny, standing up with a stretch. 

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to quash down the stray bit of hope that formed whenever his friends would confront him about Cedric. 

They just wanted to see him happy, is all. 

“Alright team,” Harry said, standing as well. “Let’s forget about my love life, and get out there and kick some serious arse!”

The team laughed and cheered, walking out of the changing room and towards the pitch. Harry and Ron trailed behind them, and just before leaving the room, Ron stopped Harry.

“Mate,” Ron said seriously. “If you sign with a team that  _isn’t_  the Chudley Canons, I’ll never forgive you.”

Harry laughed as he followed Ron out, the cheers quickly swallowing the sound.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s just a crush,” Harry muttered to himself as he soared around the field, trying to ignore the fact that he would rather be looking at Cedrics perfectly coiffed brown hair than the golden snitch. “Just a stupid, head-over-heels-in-love crush. You’ll be over it soon...”

He was supremely grateful that his chasers were a talented bunch. With how distracted he’d been, it had been up to them to keep Gryffindor in the lead.

Harry dodged with expert ease as a bludger went whizzing by him, chuckling as Jimmy flashed him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Harry!” Jimmy called, waving the arm holding his bat. “My aim is a bit off today!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s aimed at me!” Harry laughed, turning just in time to see a flash of gold. 

Without a moment of hesitation, Harry flattened himself on his Firebolt, racing after the snitch. It took a sharp turn, racing towards the crowd, and Harry followed it with ease. 

Right as he passed over the stands, he felt his fingers close over the ball, wings fluttering uselessly against his fingers. 

Harry glanced down at the people below him, his gaze going right towards Cedric, who was cheering loudly and looking absolutely  _stunning_  in red and gold. 

Harry tousled his wind-blow hair, unable to look away from Cedric. 

Of course, it was that moment that an out of control bludger soared past one of the beaters trying to round them up, crashing right into Cedric and making him vanish into the screaming crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later, Harry found himself pacing in front of the hospital wing entrance, fuming that Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t allow him in to see Cedric.

“Family only, Potter,” she had told him sternly. “He’s in a bad way.”

“Family only,” Harry muttered for the millionth time. Back in the Gryffindor common room, a celebration was being held for their win, but Harry wasn’t in the mood to  _celebrate_. Not with Cedric in the hospital wing.

He barely saw Cedric after the bludger knocked him out; just a quick glance of blood from an already healed head wound as a few professors levitated him out of the Quidditch pitch and up to the school. 

Harry followed as soon as he could, changing out of his Quidditch gear and racing up to the hospital wing, where he’d been camped out ever since.

Harry let out a sigh, turning towards the door one more time, rapping softly. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey opened the door.

“Very well,” she said, not unkindly. “I should know how stubborn you can be. I’ll let you see him for a few minutes, but he’s been unconscious all afternoon.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked worriedly, tailing her closely in case she changed her mind and kicked him out again.

“He took a bludger to the head, Mr Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said. “He just needs some rest. And try not to wake him up; I suspect that there may be some memory problems until he’s fully healed, and I don’t want to put that much strain on him. Or you.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said politely, waving her away after they reached Cedric.

Harry sat down next to Cedric, smoothing out the blankets next to Cedric’s hands, unable to touch.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said after two minutes of silence, unable to bring himself to look at Cedric's face. “It’s probably my fault you got hit by the bludger. I flew too close to the crowd, and it was probably targeting me...”

He broke off, looking away and towards the window of the infirmary. “I’m glad you’re not too hurt though.”

“That’s kind of you,” said a soft voice from next to him, Harry’s head whipping back to look at Cedric, who was most decidedly  _not_  asleep.

“Cedric?” Harry blinked at him. “You’re awake?”

“I think so,” Cedric said, “Only, I’m sorry...do I know you?”

Icy dread filled Harry’s stomach, and he was unable to respond for a few moments. Madam Pomfrey didn’t mention that they memory problems might include forgetting  _him_. Cedric, looking quite embarrassed, tried to smooth over the situation.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any hurt. It’s just that...well, you’re quite handsome, and I feel like I would remember you.”

Harry’s brain short circuited at that, and he was barely able to comprehend Cedric’s flushing cheeks, let alone the words coming out of his mouth.

“Oh, I feel so stupid” Cedric bemoaned. “You must be a healer, and here I am trying to flirt with you. But you must get flirted with a lot, and I’m-“

“You’re trying to flirt with me?” Harry interrupted, “you’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

“Just ignore me,” Cedric said, hiding his scarlet face in his hands. “I tried to come up with something smooth, but I’ve never been very good at this...”

“You’ve never had troubles before,” Harry grumbled without thinking, coughing a bit when Cedric peeked through his fingers at him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Cedric asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly.

“Have I met with you before?” Cedric asked, uncovering his face fully. “Only, I can’t remember you, and I would definitely remember those eyes-“

“We’re friends,” Harry said quickly, his cheeks heating. “Just friends, but you haven’t had troubles in the romantic department, from what I’ve seen.”

“We’re friends,” Cedric repeated slowly, “but  _we_  haven’t dated? Why not??”

“Well...I...that is to say...” Harry stumbled over his own words.

“Oh!” Cedric looked as though he had figured out something terrible, as a dejected look settled his handsome face. “ _You_  don’t like  _me_.”

“Well, that’s not true at all!” Harry said. “It’s  _you_  who doesn’t fancy  _me_!”

“Well, that sounds like rubbish,” Cedric said, brightening up. “I’d be crazy not to fancy you. You’re...well...quite handsome.”

Harry gaped at him, his eyes widening as Cedric flashed him his winning smile. It was a smile that Harry had seen directed at Cho, and Liam, but never at Harry.

“I’d very much like to...err...to go out with you,” Cedric said, “but you still haven’t given me your name.”

“Harry,” Harry choked out. “I’m just...Harry.”

“Well, just Harry. What do you say?” Cedric asked, only the set of his shoulder showing how nervous he was.

“I say...I say...” Harry tried to respond. “I say that you need a little more rest, and I’ll answer you in the morning.”

“Alright,” Cedric said, looking crestfallen. Harry desperately wanted to smooth the furrow of Cedric’s brow with his fingers, but he couldn’t. 

“I’ll be back in the morning,” Harry promised, “now sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, Harry arrived at the hospital wing early the next morning, Ron and Hermione trailing behind him. 

They arrived just as Madam Pomfrey was taking away Cedric’s breakfast.

“Cedric! Oh, how are you feeling?” Hermione asked, her and Ron taking one side of the bed, and Harry the other. “We were so worried!”

“I’m alright,” Cedric said, smiling at all of them. “A bit sore, but fine. Good game, Harry!”

“It was nothing,” Harry brushed off, wondering if he should ask about last night.

“No, it was!” Cedric insisted, wincing as he tried to sit up. Harry stopped him, placing a hand on his should, which caused Cedric to freeze. “You were brilliant as always.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied with a soft grin. Ron cleared his throat, and Harry looked up to see his friend mouth ‘ _soppy_ ’ at him. Harry flicked him two fingers, which made Cedric frown in confusion.

“Did I miss something?” Cedric asked, gaze flicking back and forth between Harry and Ron.

“No,” Harry said as Ron said, “yes.”

“Err...” Cedric looked confused.

“Harry was devastated yesterday,” Ron said, pleased as punch. “He spent the whole afternoon waiting to get in to see you.”

“Ron...” Harry ground out.

“He came back looking flustered, muttering something about something you had said to him,” Ron continued, ignoring Harry. “What did you talk about yesterday?”

“I don’t remember...” Cedric began, looking over at Harry guiltily.

“You wouldn’t!” Harry said quickly. “You didn’t even remember me when I came in!”

“I didn’t?” Cedric asked, eyes glazing as he tried to remember back a few hours.

“No, you thought I might be a healer at first,” Harry said encouragingly. “It’s all good.”

“I had a dream about a healer,” Cedric said haltingly, “and I...I thought he was handsome, so I asked him out...”

“Uh...” Harry said eloquently, face going beat red.

“Oh no,” Cedric moaned, covering his face. “That wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“Harry, I’m so sorry!” Cedric said.

“Its fine, I get it,” Harry tried to sooth.

“Do you?” Hermione interrupted, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “Because, knowing you, Harry, you’re just as oblivious as ever.”

“Hermione!” Ron and Harry cried at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, turning to Ron.

“If we don't say something, then they’ll just dance around each other for ages,” Hermione said reasonably.

“She’s got a point, mate,” Ron said, causing Harry to sputter indignantly. “You’ve been pining for years.”

“Pining?” Cedric piped up, fixing his gaze on Harry. “What do they mean, Harry?”

“Oh god.” Harry hoping that the ground would swallow him up right now. 

“You know what we mean, Cedric,” Hermione said brusquely. “Because you suffer the same way for Harry.”

It was Cedric’s turn to sputter nervously, and Harry could see Cedric’s cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink. 

“How did you...I don’t...”

“Please,” Hermione interrupted him, “Do you know how long I had to wait for Ron to admit how he feels?”

“Oi!”

“I know what to look for,” Hermione said, ignoring Ron’s outburst.

Harry looked over at Cedric, his heart racing when he saw that Cedric was looking back at him. 

“Ron, Hermione,” Harry said, not looking away. “Get out.”

“Rude,” Ron laughed, standing. Hermione followed suit. “Make it up to us by getting together, would ya?”

Hermione takes Ron’s arm, and they leave the hospital wing quickly. Harry watched them go, waiting until the door swung shut before turning back to Cedric.

“Last night, you said something...”

“Harry, I’m so sorry!” Cedric interrupted. “I promised myself that I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable again!”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused.

“When you came out to me in your fifth year, you looked so uncomfortable,” Cedric said, rubbing his jaw. “I mentioned that just because we were both bi, we weren’t required to like each other, and you relaxed.”

“That is  _not_  what you said,” Harry said hotly. “You said, and I quote, ‘ _this doesn’t change our friendship, Harry’,_ end quote _.”_

_“_ The meaning was there!” Cedric defended himself.

“No it wasn’t,” Harry laughed. “I was just relieved that you would want to be friends with me even though I had a huge crush on you!”

“You had a crush on me?” Cedric asked, eyes wide.

“Err...yeah,” Harry said, “I still do, as a matter of fact.”

Cedric’s eyes got impossibly wider, and he forced himself to sit taller.

“Please tell me you’re not joking.” Cedric sounded almost desperate.

“I would never joke about something like this,” Harry said with a frown.

“Good,” Cedric said, “Because I’ve had a crush on you for  _ages_.”

Harry felt as though he had won a hundred Quidditch games. A smile spread over his face, and he pressed his finger to Cedric’s, not quite grabbing his hand just yet.

“Ages?” Harry repeated.

“I got tongue-tied when I gave you the hint about the bath during the Triwizard Tournament,” Cedric admitted, “I was just going to tell you outright, but you were looking up at me with those green eyes and I-”

“Kiss me,” Harry interrupted. “Please, kiss me.”

Cedric shifted then, lacing his fingers through Harry’s as he leaned forward.

“You’re sure?” Cedric asked, and Harry could feel his breath ghosting over his lips.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Harry responded, closing the distance between them.

Cedric’s lips were soft and warm, and made Harry feel like he was on fire. This kiss itself was chaste, and lasted only moments, but Harry still felt as though he had ran a marathon. 

He pressed his forehead against Cedric’s, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Are you alright?” Cedric asked.

“I’m perfect,” Harry responded, before leaning in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

One year later

 

Cedric watched as his boyfriend made a victory lap around the Chudley Cannons’ home pitch, the snitch clashing with his bright orange robes. 

The Cannons fans cheered, surprise still on their face at the prospect of winning.

Cedric grinned as Harry landed in front of him, shaking off his teammates good naturedly as he made his way over to Cedric.

“Hello, love,” Harry said, standing on his toes for a quick kiss. 

“I have a gift for you,” Cedric said by way of greeting. 

“You do?” Harry blinked up at him.

“Mm,” Cedric hummed, summoning his gift and handing it over.

“Is this...a bludger,” Harry asked, clearly baffled. It looked like one, and felt like one, but it was significantly lighter.

“Not just  _a_  bludger, Harry,” Cedric said with a grin. “ _The_  bludger.”

“Wait, really?” Harry asked, looking back down at it. “This is the bludger that knocked you out?”

“It is,” Cedric confirmed. “And kick-started our relationship.”

“Why is it so light?” Harry asked, giving it an experimental toss in the air.

“I emptied it out,” Cedric grinned. “Your gift is  _inside_  the bludger.”

“Oh!” Harry said, nodding to a teammate as they clapped his should while they were walking by. 

Cedric watched Harry set his broom down, sinking to one knee as Harry fiddled with the bludger until it popped open. 

“Cedric!” Harry gasped, eyes widening when he saw Cedric was no longer standing in front of him. 

“Harry, I am head over heels in love with you,” Cedric said, unable to hear the now screaming crowd over the racing of his own heart. “We have been through some of the best, and worst things together, and you are the only one I’ll ever want to experience them with. Would you please become my husband?”

Harry nodded, causing Cedric’s heart to swell in joy. “Yes,  _of course._ I love you.”

Harry collapsed in front of him, throwing his free arm around Cedric’s neck, pressing tiny kisses wherever he could reach. 

In Harry’s other hand was the opened bludger, a thin band of gold suspended magically in the centre, waiting to be put on.


End file.
